


Anticonformismo, Baixaria, Pleonasmo e Orgasmo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Gothic Verse [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cock Warming, Goth & Jersey, Goth Stan Marsh, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, PWP Quase Provável, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, Stan's Bday, Style Verse, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [Style - Raven/KyleyB]Raven é um gótico cínico e está em um relacionamento com um ruivo mauricinho malhado de Jersey chamado Kyley, que virou sua vida de ponta cabeça. O namoro deles é uma bagunça de ligações telefônicas melosas, encontros românticos furtivos, declarações depravadas de amor, sedução massiva, sexo selvagem... e o ruivo continua surpreendendo com uma boa dose de emoção na vida niilista do moreno...*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 10/2018, no site Spirit*





	1. Era assim que eles faziam as coisas em New Jersey!

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> LEIAM AS TAGS, LEIAM O DISCLAIMER!
> 
> Essa fic é uma continuação de "Niilismo, Cinismo, Sarcasmo e Orgasmo" (links nas Notas Finais e sim, você deveria ler uma para ler a outra), agora com o aniversário do Stan, aka Raven, vai ter só DOIS CAPÍTULOS, primeiramente porque eu queria muito postar no níver do Stan, e segundamente porque quem ler esse capítulo já sabe se vai querer seguir em frente ou não...
> 
> Resumo deste capítulo:  
Kyley recebe uma ligação de seu namorado niilista e assume que o meio do campus da Princeton ou da Colorado State não são um lugar ruim para demonstrar que está morrendo de saudades....
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
**Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas decidi que Raven e KyleyB não tem material suficiente e precisam de mais... também todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, poemas góticos desnecessários, um cara de Jersey com libido absurda, pornô gay gratuito, um gótico sordidamente apaixonado, e não deve ser lida por ninguém**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 1 - Era assim que eles faziam as coisas em New Jersey!

Os terrenos de Princeton estavam vazios, era frio nessa época do ano, então poucos estudantes se davam ao trabalho de andar por aí, mas Kyley não ligava para o vento que teimava em zumbir nos seus ouvidos, ele ajustou a _ushanka_ preta no topo da cabeça, presentinho de seu adorado namorado Raven, o moreno mais lindo e quente do estado inteiro do Colorado...

Ao pensar em Raven imediatamente Kyley sentiu o rosto aquecer com o sentimento de calor que rastejou das orelhas em direção ao coração dele, seu namorado tinha o olhar da mais pura doçura, contornado com lápis preto e os cabelos mais brilhantes das Montanas Rochosas, e mesmo que Kyley tivesse comprovado que haviam vários espécimes humanos de cabelos negros e olhos perfeitos naquela cidadezinha, o coração dele foi totalmente conquistado por este gótico com temperamento cínico.

Desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, Kyley sabia que precisava ter aquele cara... assim, naquele momento esse foi o seu mais ardente desejo de aniversário, e depois de uma transa lendária, o ruivo e o moreno não puderam ignorar a paixão que surgiu entre eles.

Claro, foi difícil convencer o niilista pragmático que era Raven, mas Kyley era de Jersey e em Jersey, se você gosta de algo, você conquista isso!

Ele cortejou Raven com tudo o que tinha: Ligações telefônicas melosas, encontros românticos furtivos, declarações depravadas de amor, sedução massiva, sexo selvagem... era assim que eles faziam as coisas em New Jersey!

Realmente nem mesmo Kyley esperava que estivesse tão apaixonado neste ponto... os dois não demoraram para decidir manter os encontros românticos de sexo selvagem, até que Raven deu o braço a torcer e nas férias de verão concordou em tornar a coisa oficial.

Porque é uma coisa de Jersey fazer tudo às claras e Kyley não devia nada para ninguém, queria mais era esfregar seu moreno gostoso na cara de todos invejosos...

_“Por Abraão, meu namorado é perfeito pra caralho.”_ — Pensando nisso Kyley estufou o peito malhado e passou a língua nos lábios, o frio do piercing lembrou o quanto Raven simplesmente amava o corpo malhado do ruivo.

Estar em um relacionamento monogâmico era estranho se Kyley parasse para analisar, ele não conseguia mais refletir sua vida sem pensar em Raven dia e noite, os quatro meses de namoro estavam sendo uma loucura, a faculdade estava arrastada e ele contava os dias e as horas para poder viajar e ver seu namorado, de preferência a cada final de semana.

Eles já haviam conhecido a família um do outro, mesmo contra a vontade de Raven, que reclamava das _imposições conformistas dos relacionamentos de comercial de margarina_, mas Kyley apenas ria e beijava o beicinho que o namorado sempre mostrava quando fazia essas divertidas observações, o fato era que Kyle estava totalmente _arrebatado de amor_.

Uma loucura absoluta!

Ele descansou os dedos sobre o peito, bem onde sabia que estava a sua tatuagem com o coração azul flamejante, agora com as iniciais de Stan Marsh gravadas em letra floreada, os dois namorados fizeram isso juntos no estúdio de tatuagens do amigo loiro de Raven, aquele mesmo que acertara o melhor soco que Kyley já levara... Raven e a cidadezinha das montanhas eram tão cheios de surpresas...

Kyley antes jamais se interessara em alguém da mesma forma que estava interessado em Raven, o ruivo de Jersey era mais do tipo que fode cem pessoas diferentes por mês, mas assim que colocou os olhos no moreno, tudo o que Kyley pensou era que queria foder o mesmo cara, cem vezes de formas diferentes.

Por isso ele se envolvera em uma maratona de viagens, quatro horas de avião toda sexta depois das aulas para estar com o moreno que fazia seus músculos _todos_ latejarem.

Nesse meio tempo, Kyley já havia arranjado um emprego em uma academia, assim poderia malhar e ganhar alguma grana extra para ir ver o namorado, mas ainda assim tinha sorte que o pai dele possuía uma boa quantia de dinheiro e poderia desfrutar disso tanto quanto quisesse.

Claro, não poderia fazer isso claramente ou seu namorado anticonformista e que menosprezava o sistema capitalista ficaria insano, e tanto quanto Kyley amava ver os olhos azuis brilhando em desprezo pelas práticas dos mauricinhos ricos, era melhor não provocar o moreno... não _muito_...

Kyley era riquinho sim, e não tinha vergonha disso pois o dinheiro viera do suor de seu pai e da dedicação de sua mãe, o ruivo tinha apreço pela sua origem e queria mostrar para Raven que era um bom namorado e não um sugador de velhotes, por isso arranjara o emprego, que ele até estava gostando agora que olhava para seus bíceps sabia que fora uma ótima ideia... Raven também amava os bíceps dele, afinal.

O telefone tocou e Kyley quase derrubou quando viu a foto de seu namorado na tela, o coração dele acelerou como se fosse uma overdose de esteroides correndo em suas veias, ele deslizou o indicador na tela e puxou o ar.

— Hey, gostosura... — Ele cumprimentou com voz rouca.

Do outro lado da linha um bufo irritado, mas Kyley sabia que Raven estaria mordendo os lábios para não rir, ele se recostou numa árvore do campus, e lambeu o piercing louco para ouvir a voz do namorado.

_“Os caras querem que eu vá a um sarau, se você não puder vir amanhã está tudo bem pra mim .”_

O estômago de Kyley se contorceu, amanhã era aniversário de Raven, e parecia muito óbvio que o ruivo queria estar com o namorado.

_Seu_ namorado.

— É claro que vou estar aí amanhã! Seus amigos emos precisam parar de alugar você dia e noite, porra.

_“Não seja ciumento, isso é muito conformista, parece esses lixos de comédia romântica adolescente. E meus amigos são góticos, Kyley.”_

Raven suspirou, e Kyley se arrependeu um pouquinho.

— Desculpa, fofura... me sinto inseguro estando tão longe... — Ele sussurrou, faziam exatos doze dias que se despedira de Raven com um beijo relutante no aeroporto de Denver, essa era uma das maiores separações deles. — Dói fisicamente estar sem poder te tocar... Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez...

_“Kyley.”_ A voz de Raven tinha um tom de aviso, o ruivo mordeu os lábios. _“Você é melhor do que isso. Se não puder vir, tudo bem... é a época dos exames, você está na maldita Princeton.”_

— Você não sente minha falta?

O ruivo sentiu o coração apertado, o esforço para controlar a insegurança era pior do que levantar 100 quilos na academia.

_“Shh... calma, Kye... eu... eu sinto sua falta... pra caralho... deus, eu mal consigo dormir pensando em você... meus cadernos de anotações estão tapados de poemas sobre amor à distância e a dor da separação física...” _O moreno fez uma pausa longa e Kyley sentiu a garganta sufocar, então a voz fluiu através do celular, repleta de calor. _“É bom porque estou tendo mais ideias do que nunca, meu livro está quase pronto, mas dói como uma navalha quente na carne o tanto que eu desejo você aqui... Eu quero tanto você Kye...”_

Kyley sorriu, as palavras de Raven viajaram do cérebro para o coração dele e agora começavam a colidir com seu _outro_ órgão vital.

— Wow... você sente falta do meu pau, afinal! — O ruivo se iluminou. — Eu quero tanto te foder... Porra, eu quero foder agora mesmo, onde você estiver...

O ruivo desafivelou o cinto e abriu o botão da calça jeans, ignorando totalmente o grupo de patos que nadava a esmo no lago que rodeava o campus.

_“Kye...”_

— Onde você está, gostosura? — Ele falou mordendo os lábios, as pontas frias dos dedos já alcançando a cabeça do pênis que endurecia rapidamente, o anel de ouro e brilhantes com as iniciais de Raven brilhou. — Porra, eu já estou vazando...

Um momento de silêncio esticou-se do outro lado da linha, mas logo o sussurro de Raven chegou aos ouvidos de Kyley.

_“Maldito seja, Kye... eu estou no Campus...”_

— Eu também... estou escorado em uma árvore, e tudo o que eu queria era ter você aqui... — Kyley fechou os olhos, a respiração de Raven estava ficando acelerada do outro lado da linha. — Se você estivesse aqui comigo, então eu poderia te foder tão forte contra essa árvore... porra, seria incrível... nem tiraria a sua roupa...

_“Kye... não vamos fazer isso... eu estou na rua...”_ A voz de Raven soou fria e calculada, cada palavra dita com calma, Kyley escorregou a mão ao longo do próprio membro que palpitou entre seus dedos.

— Não tem a porra de um pinheiro por perto pra você se camuflar nele...? Caralho... o seu cheiro, e o cheiro do pinheiro misturados... Por Abraão... você ficaria tão delicioso, fofura... — Kyley assistiu o pênis gotejar quando a ideia se formou em sua mente. — Estou tão molhado já...

_“Kye... deus, não somos a porra de dois adolescentes no cio... isso afronta a visão gótica da vida...”_

— Puta merda, amo quando você fala assim... todo frio e contido... — Kyley disse e agora ele realmente estava sentindo a umidade do pré-gozo pingando da cabeça circuncidada e molhando seus dedos. — Isso só faz com que eu queira te foder mais forte e mais rápido, amor...

_“Jesus...”_ Raven murmurou sem fôlego do outro lado da linha.

— Vamos, fofura... se toque pra mim... meu pau já está tão doente da falta de você... — Kyley falou, o músculo do antebraço contraiu ao apertar com força a própria ereção imaginando Raven resistindo às investidas dele, precisando ser convencido, reverenciado, amado. — Você é tão maravilhoso... molhe a sua mão com saliva e brinque com seu pau lindo, vamos gostosura... faz pra mim... você já está todo duro, não está?”

_“Cara... eu... oh, deus...”_ Raven murmurou baixinho e a voz dele flutuou fazendo o pênis de Kyley vibrar. _“...eu estou tão fodidamente perdido...”_

Alguns instantes se passaram, Kyley sussurrava todas as baixarias que ele sabia que deixariam Raven à mercê, o moreno continuava resistindo, mas a respiração dele mais e mais se acelerava.

— Você já está louco pra gozar não é? — Kyley empurrou, provocação era a melhor ferramenta com Raven e Kyley sabia usar isso a seu favor. — Você está tão ansioso pelo meu pau... Vamos, amor... meus músculos estão tão carentes dos seus toques...

Do outro lado da linha Raven sufocou, um som de algo chacoalhando e caindo veio ao ouvido de Kyley e em seguida a voz do namorado estava enchendo seus ouvidos outra vez.

_“Porra, cara... você vai mesmo me fazer bater uma no maldito campus da Colorado State?”_ Raven sussurrou, Kyle notou a voz mais baixa e profunda, agora ele tinha certeza que o moreno estava se masturbando com vontade. _“Caralho... você sabe que eu não consigo me concentrar com o público em volta...”_

— Pense só em mim, babe... preste atenção só na minha voz... pegue nas suas bolas... ahhhh cara... meu pau lateja toda vez que ouço a sua voz, Stan... — Kyley mordeu a língua quando ouviu um murmúrio incompreensível vindo de Raven. — Pooorra... você é tãããão quente pra caralho... eu queria chupar você toooo-dinho...

Kyley esticava as consoantes enquanto ouvia a respiração de Raven acelerar e ficar mais alta.

_“Kye... v-você quer me chupar...?”_

— Com certeza... por Abraão, goza pra mim, Stan... eu quero... caralho, eu preciso da sua porra todinha na minha boca... puta merda, eu quero tanto... fala, amor... quero ouvir seu gozo, vamos... sei que você está perto, doçura... quão perto você está, gostoso?

_“Ahhhh... cara... tão perto...”_

— Deus, seu pau é tão gostoooso, Stan... todo quente e duro... latejando...

_“Puta merda, aahhh... cara... você é um falador, Kye... deus...”_

— Porra... a sua voz, amor... e quando eu penso nos seus olhos... owwww, caralho, acho que não vou conseguir segurar... meu pau está latejando, Stan... eu vou gozar tanto... só pra você...

_“Ughhh... Você... não deveria gozar antes de mim, idiota... sabe que... ohhh, porra... é mais demorado pra gozar assim”_

— Você é tão difícil... cara, eu queria te lamber todinho, te morder, te marcar... — Kyley sussurrou, a testa colada no tronco da árvore, a esta altura já não se importava mais com o volume de sua voz nem se havia alguém por perto, sua mente repleta da presença de Raven. — Juro por Abraão que quando estivermos juntos meu pau vai morar dentro de você, Stan... e depois de horas aquecendo meu pau, você vai ficar todo recheado com a minha porra, owww cara-lho... vai ser tão fodidamente quente...

_“Puta-merda... porra, Kye... eu quero... ahhh... ughh... quero seu pau todinho... deus...”_

— Vamos, amor... estou quase gozando... vamos, huh? Derrama a porra todinha... você é tão lindo pra caralho gozando como um campeão...

“_Kye... ahhhhhhnnnn, cara...” _

_— S_eu rosto, seu corpo perfeito... owww porra... sua tatuagem... eu quero lamber ela, quero te amar lento e duro, rápido e doce... eu quero você...

_“Ahhh... ahhh... Kye... eu.... hmmm...”_

— Isso... ahhhh... Stan... goze... eu estou gozando tanto... deus, Stan... ughhhhhh!

_“Sim...”_

Um silêncio sucedeu e Kyley fechou os olhos com força, ele sentiu os espasmos atravessarem seu corpo, o coração parecia que ia saltar do peito, seus ouvidos repletos da respiração acelerada de Raven, o namorado ainda respirava com dificuldade instantes depois quando voltou a falar com o ruivo.

_“Você me deve essa... Jesus... é tão conformista se masturbar em público...”_

— De nada, gostosura... e eu também amo você... — Kyley respondeu facilmente.

Raven riu, mas sua voz voltou um pouco mais calma, o fôlego mais normalizado.

_“Sim... você é um conformista muito quente, ugh, como fui me apaixonar desse jeito, sou muito poser, mas eu amo você mesmo.” _Raven respondeu com a voz mais plana agora. _“Kyley, não venha com o dinheiro do seu pai, você está gastando absurdos com essas viagens, é ridículo alimentar o sistema econômico crápula das companhias aéreas.”_

— Mas comprei um presente para você! E já disse, o coroa não liga se eu uso a porra do cartão de crédito, ele acha até mais fácil.

_“Ugh! Faça o que quiser então, mas se esse presente for caro não vou aceitar!”_

— Não foi caro! Custou quase nada, juro por Abraão!

_“Okay, que seja... vejo você amanhã, e você vai ter que vir no sarau...”_

— Sim... estou ansioso pra conhecer o ninho dos emos!

_“Somos góticos, porra, Kye!”_

— Amo você, fofura... amo muito...

_“Eu também, meu conformistazinho filhote do capitalismo!”_

Kyley sorriu como criança, e pressionou a tela para encerrar a camada, o coração ainda acelerado e as pernas um pouco trêmulas do orgasmo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Habituado às investidas do namorado a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, Raven, ainda assim, não poderia dizer que estava exatamente acostumado a ser tão _amado_, o adjetivo até mesmo parecia errado em seus pensamentos e piorava quando dizia em voz alta, mas ele não podia negar que o ruivo era a luz do seu dia, ainda que ficasse contrariado, Raven amava o sorriso idiota de seu namorado de Jersey, ele não admitiria para seus amigos nem sob tortura com hits K-Pop, mas a verdade era que estava tão ansioso pelo ruivo que era ridículo.

Ele observou com um pouco de desdém a poça de esperma que ficou rente ao pinheiro que ele se camuflara, puxou da mochila preta um pacote de lenços umedecidos e limpou as mãos enquanto caminhava pelo campus em direção a sua próxima aula, depois colocou tudo em uma lixeira.

Um sorriso contido escapou dos lábios arroxeados pelo batom, Raven lembrava que Kyley o manipulava sordidamente para que o moreno se masturbasse pelo menos três vezes por dia, mas não era tão comum fazer isso na rua, era uma coisa à noite, para relaxar e dormir, ou quando o ruivo estava entediado e eles falavam por Skype, Raven amava ler seus poemas para o ruivo, pois Kyley não era só uma pilha de músculos perfeitos, ele era inteligente e perspicaz, fugindo totalmente do estereótipo de rato de academia, seus músculos bronzeados artificialmente eram tão bons quanto o cérebro que ele guardava debaixo dos adoráveis cachos ruivos.

Cachos esses que Raven idolatrava, ele sofria vendo as pessoas observarem os cabelos de Kyley, amargou vendo garotas tocarem nas madeixas cheirosas, e queimou internamente quando Kyley admitiu que o couro cabeludo dele era altamente sensível... sexualmente falando...

Foi assim que ele deu a Kyley uma _ushanka_ preta como presente de aniversário atrasado, o ruivo estranhou, pois era alto verão, mas Raven o encarou com seu melhor olhar cínico e na atitude mais fria possível falou que não se curvaria às estações, claro que Kyley achou perfeito, romântico, másculo, e começou a usar o ushanka na mesma hora.

Perfeito! Isso mantinha os cachos alaranjados longe dos olhares cobiçosos das pessoas invejosas.

Raven estava feliz... era idiota e tão acomodado, mas ele já não podia dizer que o amor era conformista... na verdade amar alguém era a epítome do anticonformismo.

Raven nunca estava satisfeito com as imposições da distância entre ele e o namorado, estava sempre insatisfeito com o fato de Kyley também estar contrariado, e detestava que o ruivo gastasse milhares de dólares por mês vindo até o Colorado para lhe encontrar, o moreno vivia uma constante de felicidade e saudade, havia essa dor bem-vinda sempre que ficavam muitos dias sem se ver, e Raven não podia mentir, ele já chorara inúmeras vezes pensando que Kyley poderia estar se envolvendo com outras pessoas, mas isso durava só até falar com Kyley e o ruivo derramar todas suas declarações piegas em seus ouvidos, e embora a separação doessse, era como cera quente, uma dor prazerosa que estourava em prazer toda vez que eles se viam.

Aliás, o dia que Kyley usou cera quente, Raven achou que estava padecendo no inferno paradisíaco...

O moreno balançou a cabeça e ajustou o gorro negro, _Jesus, a coisa toda era tão anticonformista_, tão anormal... e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso...

Raven amava a audácia do ruivo em contrariá-lo, amava como Kyley dava zero fodas para o sistema capitalista e ainda assim voava por mais de três horas atravessando o país para segurá-lo em seus braços e adorar seu corpo pálido como o de um cadáver... Raven não podia negar que o ruivo tinha despertado suas mais íntimas fantasias e perversões, o namoro deles era recheado de baixaria e redundâncias, e culminava em orgasmos violentos.

Sem contar o sentimento de coração tomado, inconscientemente ele tocou a tatuagem que descansava no alto de seu ombro, o coração negro com centro vermelho agora tinha as iniciais de Kyley...

Foda-se. Tudo bem, Raven estava sordidamente apaixonado, era isso, fim.


	2. Os puritanos de South Park fariam um grande escândalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumo do capítulo:  
Raven recebe uma surpresa e Kyley quer "guardar" isso com carinho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Tem uma playlist que pode ser ouvida para dar o clima que os personagens estão vivendo  
~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYU6dPE84h8, mas se vocês não curtirem, não vai fazer diferença (gostos góticos são complicados, eu acho 🖤)
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 2 - Os puritanos de South Park fariam um grande escândalo

Raven cruzou os terrenos da Colorado State, deixando para trás o pinheiro que o camuflara durante a ligação que ele fizera para seu namorado, seu celular ainda pipocava mensagens dos seus conhecidos que estavam confirmando sua presença no sarau do dia seguinte.

O moreno ajeitou o gorro preto e mordeu a unha negra pensativo, ele tinha alguns poemas para ler, e mesmo que tivesse dito a Kyley que o ruivo não precisava vir, a verdade é que queria ler tudo o que escreveu olhando direto nos olhos esmeraldas do namorado, ele cobriu a boca para abafar a vontade de sorrir.

Então, uma mão tocou seu ombro e ele sufocou o sentimento que ameaçava transparecer, vestiu sua melhor expressão apática e seus olhos azuis encararam o recém-chegado.

— Hey, Raven, você vem ou não no sarau? — Pete apertou o ombro dele, Henrietta ao lado do meio-ruivo tingido tinha uma cigarrilha presa entre os dedos elegantes. — Ou vai foder como um coelho no cio com seu namorado mauricinho bombado?

— Se ele pudesse escolher... — Henrietta falou jogando fumaça para cima, ela brincou com as formas modelando espirais satisfatórios no ar. — Quer dizer, do jeito que o bad boy está de quatro pelo Raven, aposto que ele vem, nem que seja a nado pelo Pacífico pra dar o cu.

Raven ficou corado.

— Vocês dois calem a boca? — O moreno falou continuando a caminhar, estavam perto do prédio onde teriam aula e ele precisava achar o relatório sobre literatura gótica que fizera para entregar.

— Vamos lá, você está tão obscenamente apaixonado que escreveu aquele verso... como era mesmo...? — Pete instigou, ao lado dele os olhos de Henrietta brilharam.

— _“Mesmo que minha vida não tenha cores, te ofereceria a rosa mais vermelha, tingida com o sangue do meu coração, que apenas teu amor espelha.”_ — Henrietta recitou. — Tão conformista que eu não tenho nem por onde começar.

O sorriso dela era debochado, Raven deu de ombros embora o calor de suas bochechas já se espalhava para o pescoço.

— Você não tem um mural de pintura inspirada no Michael, não é Henrietta? — Raven disse despreocupadamente, em seguida jogou um olhar de lado para Pete. — E você não preencheu um caderno com poemas sensuais com conteúdo vampírico, para seu não-namorado Mike, certo Pete?

Os dois desviaram o olhar, Raven bufou.

— Tenho mais o que fazer do que escutar os dois hipócritas. — O moreno se afastou.

— Espera, Raven. — Pete chamou. — Só estamos torturando você um pouco, deveria nos agradecer.

Raven ergueu uma sobrancelha entediado e continuou seu caminho, mas seus amigos o seguiram, de qualquer forma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No dia seguinte, já era hora do entardecer quando Raven chegou ao bar gótico onde aconteceria o sarau de hoje, ele não vira Kyley e nem tivera notícias do namorado, exceto por uma mensagem rápida de “Feliz Aniversário” que recebera mais cedo.

O moreno rodou o anel de ouro cravejado de brilhantes, fora um presente que ele ganhara no dia que conhecera o ruivo, e se tornara um anel de compromisso, mas a ideia o chocava de uma forma nauseante e Raven evitava pensar, porém sentia a joia como algo que o ligava ao ruivo, Kyley já possuía os dois anéis antes de conhecer o moreno, e atualmente gravara as iniciais de Raven dentro da joia, o ruivo continuava dizendo que era o destino.

Raven entrou no recinto e foi recebido por cumprimentos nada entusiasmados de seus amigos góticos, ele perambulou através da névoa até achar seu grupinho e sentar com eles, apreciando a obscuridade dos recitais que se apresentavam e a música misteriosa que o excitava de uma forma estranha e bem-vinda.

Ele sentiu a falta de Kyley, talvez o ruivo não viesse afinal.

Raven sentiu um aperto ao pensar nisso, mas a dor da espera e da separação já era uma amiga dele e Raven a convidou para acomodar-se em seu peito e desfrutou do resto da noite com uma caneca de café frio e a companhia de seus amigos apáticos.

As horas passaram e Raven subiu ao palco para recitar seus próprios poemas, ele ainda olhou em volta quando a música gótica ambiental subiu para dar um plano de fundo ainda mais contundente a sua leitura, inevitavelmente procurou Kyley com os olhos, mas não o viu, então respirou calmamente e apanhou o microfone, o escuro do local aumentou e música baixou um pouco, enquanto ele puxava o ar.

— _“__Desde que te vi, sucumbi a prazerosa loucura do devasso amor em teus olhos estampado. E meus lábios no teu corpo aderidos, mãos em teus cabelos encaracolados, os sussurros viajaram no quarto, repletos de fervura.”_ — Raven ouviu aplausos e um longo assovio, não era uma prática normal de góticos, neste momento ele ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com o olhar esmeralda cravado nele, tentou não sorrir, mordeu os lábios cobertos de batom roxo e continuou. — _“Neste instante descobri que é na noite mais escura e sombria que somos capazes de enxergar as estrelas.”_

Ele ergueu os olhos e novamente enfrentou os verdes de Kyley, o ruivo vestia uma camiseta branca colada no peito, embaixo de seu braço musculoso havia um pacote que ele tentava equilibrar enquanto aplaudia desajeitadamente.

Raven leu mais dois pequenos poemas e desceu do palco, tentando se controlar para não correr em direção ao ruivo, quando seus pés tocaram o chão sujo do bar, a presença massiva de seu namorado se fez notada, Kyley tinha um sorriso ofuscante no rosto, além do cheiro de desodorante corporal e seu próprio aroma doce e picante, ele transpirava autoconfiança, parecia magnífico com suas correntes na cintura e esmeraldas brilhantes nas orelhas.

Antes que Raven pensasse, seus lábios já haviam sido reivindicados em um beijo lento e forte, o piercing da língua do ruivo brincou dentro da boca de Raven enquanto o moreno escorregava as mãos do peito do namorado para o traseiro perfeito oculto nas calças largas que o ruivo usava, o cheiro de Kyley fazendo com que Raven perdesse o equilíbrio enquanto agarrava seu namorado como se sua vida conformista dependesse disso.

Após um momento eles se separaram, outra pessoa lia poemas no palco quando os olhos azuis de Raven brilharam encarando os verdes de Kyley.

— Hey, gostosura! — O ruivo falou com a voz grave depois de apertá-lo em seus braços com força, Kyley esticou o pacote que trazia na direção de Raven.

O moreno olhou um pouco desconfiado, era um pacote de tamanho considerável, um arranjo bonito em preto e prata.

— Isso é grande demais para ter sido tão barato... — O moreno declarou desconfiado. — Que porra é essa, Kyley?

— É enorme, como o seu pau, fofura... — O ruivo falou com olhos encapuzados. — E não custou quase nada... vamos, abra!!

Um pouco contrariado, Raven começou a desamarrar o laço de fita preta, então ele puxou de dentro de um saco nada mais que um urso de pelúcia.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para o namorado outra vez, Kyley tinha todos os dentes ultra brancos expostos em um sorriso arrogante.

— Kyley, que porra? — Ele murmurou, seus olhos azuis faiscaram quando encararam o ruivo novamente. — Isso é um “Ursinho Carinhoso?”

— Nãããooo... esse é um “Ursinho Desdenhoso”! — O ruivo declarou animadamente. — E custou menos de cinco dólares... vamos, me felicite!!

O ruivo apanhou a mãozinha de pelúcia do brinquedo e fez um carinho no queixo do moreno, erguendo o rosto anguloso, Raven não pôde ignorar a atitude infantil de seu namorado, e apanhou o ursinho.

— Seja o que for. — O moreno declarou tentando forçar indiferença, o ruivo, no entanto empurrou o braço através da cintura dele. — Vamos sentar, preciso de uma xícara de café.

— Ainda não, amorzinho...

Kyley tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto quando puxou o moreno em direção ao banheiro, Raven se deixou levar, sabendo que era impossível lutar contra a bola de energia que era seu namorado.

Eles atravessaram a porta e o ruivo empurrou o moreno dentro de uma cabine, Kyley encostou Raven contra a porta, o moreno sentiu a bochecha pressionar a superfície fria, ao mesmo tempo que o som da tampa da privada batendo.

As mãos rápidas de Kyley empurraram a calça jeans skinny do moreno através do quadril, pernas abaixo, parando logo antes dos joelhos.

— Ah, Stan... eu estava tão ansioso para estar com você... — O ruivo murmurou em sua orelha, mordendo de leve o lóbulo e puxando o brinco de cruz que o moreno usava. — Estou tão louco de saudades, meu pau precisa de você agora!

Raven gemeu ouvindo isso, um dos golpes mais baixos de Kyley era dizer seu nome real, o ruivo era o único que fazia isso, o único em toda a vida de Raven, e o moreno sentia-se tomado de uma luxúria sem fim quando Kyley fazia isso.

Atrás de si um som de plástico sendo rasado chegou aos ouvidos de Raven e ele tentou olhar por cima do ombro quando sentiu a mão de Kyley arregaçando suas nádegas e os dedos o tocaram, bem no centro, molhados, escorregadios.

— Oh... Kye... — Raven engasgou. — Não comece com enrolação.

A voz de Raven ainda era contida, coberta de sarcasmo quando os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes, e Kyley empurrou direto dois dedos dentro do moreno.

— Caralho, Stan... você está tão apertado... meus dedos estão sendo esmagados... como meu pau vai entrar aqui de novo?

— Você dá um jeito.

Raven falou mordendo os lábios e mancando os dentes de batom roxo enquanto os dedos de Kyley o abriam e o manipulavam, na posição que se encontrava Raven não podia abrir as pernas por conta da restrição que as calças promoviam prendendo seus joelhos, e Kyley o segurava com força contra a porta, o moreno se inclinou para trás, em busca dos lábios de seu namorado.

— Claro que vou dar um jeito...

Kyley o beijou e Raven sentiu a ponta de seu pênis tocar na superfície da porta, o ruivo percebeu isso, pois o moreno gemeu com a sensação, Kyley rodou uma mão através da cintura do moreno e apanhou o membro dele na mão áspera e assim Raven empurrou o quadril contra Kyley.

O ruivo manipulou o moreno, sussurros de incentivo cresceram conforme o terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros dois dentro de Raven, que rebolou ansioso, a ereção de Kyley era muito nítida cutucando-o mesmo com a aspereza do jeans folgado que o ruivo usava.

— Puta merda, você está tão quente, gostosura... tão quente pra caralho... — Kyley murmurou no ouvido de Raven, distribuindo beijos. — Quer gozar agora?

Raven abriu os olhos e encarou Kyley, o ruivo estava tendo algum trabalho o segurando com três dedos dentro dele (ou quatro, Raven não sabia mais), e a mão manipulando seu pênis.

— Não... quero gozar com você dentro de mim, porra, Kye...

Um riso soprado rastejou no pescoço de Raven em seguida uma mordida amorosa seguiu um beijo, Kyley tirou os dedos e Raven estremeceu de antecipação, levou um momento então os dedos voltaram, espalhando mais lubrificante, Raven estava amando a sensação, ele estava tão pronto para receber Kyley que era excruciante.

— Tudo bem, agora você está pronto.

Raven sorriu, mas foi então que ele sentiu suas calças e cuecas voltando para o lugar certo, muito habilidosamente, Kyley o virou de frente e acertou o zíper do moreno, ajustando a camiseta preta acima do cós da calça, o vestindo totalmente, o ruivo ainda apanhou o ursinho que estava sentado indiferente na tampa da privada e o segurou embaixo do braço.

— Que porra é essa?

O moreno exigiu, frustração e raiva rompendo seu temperamento cínico, insatisfação imediatamente tomou o lugar da luxúria.

— Calma, fofura... — Kyley beijou

Ele puxou Raven em seu peito e beijou a orelha do moreno, em seguida abriu a porta e puxou o namorado para fora do banheiro, atravessando a multidão.

Calmamente Kyley olhou por cima das cabeças e da névoa do local, a música gótica tocava e o ruivo não poderia deixar de sentir um calafrio de inquietação, procurando freneticamente pelo grupo de amigos de Raven.

— Oh, lá estão seus amigos emos, gostosura... vamos lá!

Raven girou os olhos, mas se deixou puxar através da neblina falsa que rastejava pelo chão e o cheiro de nicotina, alguém lia um novo poema sobre trevas e sofrimento, e... alguma coisa bem gótica, mas Raven brevemente achou as estrofes mal estruturadas, porém ele não podia julgar agora, sua mente embaralhou um pouco com a sensação do lubrificante escorrendo lentamente entre suas nádegas.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir: Eles são góticos, Kyley. Góticos!

O moreno tentou se concentrar quando seus amigos surgiram no seu campo de visão, Kyley os cumprimentou alegre, e sentou-se abrindo espaço entre Pete, que o encarou com desdém, e Michael, que mal reconheceu a presença do mauricinho musculoso de Jersey, Kyley se instalou bem junto a parede e olhou ansioso para Raven.

O moreno se acomodou ao lado do ruivo, mas quando foi sentar Kyley o puxou para que ficasse em seu colo, o moreno jogou um olhar questionador, sua sobrancelha subiu, mas Kyley apenas sorriu e lambeu os lábios.

A leitura no palco parou, então Michael esmagou um cigarro no cinzeiro em forma de caveira e se afastou, Henrietta o seguiu, mas Pete e Firkle apenas sentaram de frente para a apresentação, e aguardaram.

— O show vai começar, amor.

O moreno se remexeu e o traseiro pressionou a ereção crescente do namorado, os dedos ágeis de Kyley tocaram o contorno da ereção de Raven, as mãos contornaram a frente do corpo do moreno quando Kyley encheu a mão com o pênis ereto, imediatamente Raven reagiu rebolando, a mão livre de Kyley empurrou a calça mais e mais através das coxas.

— Por Abraão... sua bunda está tão deliciosa...

Kyley falou rente a orelha de Raven, o moreno sentiu um arrepio correndo em seu pescoço, ele olhou para as mãos do ruivo que escorregaram abrindo sua braguilha por baixo da mesa, a ereção do moreno pulou e Raven atirou um olhar incrédulo para o namorado.

— Você está louco?

Raven cuspiu, a música baixou um pouco e Michael começava a ler seu próprio texto, mas não foi pelas lindas e funestas palavras que o coração de Raven acelerou tão rapidamente e seu corpo todo estremeceu quando o traseiro dele se moldou ao pênis latejante de Kyley.

O ruivo colocou o ursinho no colo do namorado e assim todo o peito do moreno ficava escondido de olhares cobiçosos.

— Meu pau está tão ansioso para voltar para casa... eu quero te preencher tanto, amor...

Raven deu de ombros, ele ainda não era bom em lidar com os apelidinhos românticos e conformistas que Kyley dava para ele, mas não podia negar que seu corpo parecia gostar muito, ao menos se os arrepios que percorriam sua coluna agora queriam dizer alguma coisa.

A boca de Kyley fechou-se contra a orelha de Raven e o moreno se ergueu levemente, a bunda agora estava totalmente nua e tocando a superfície da ereção vestida de Kyley.

— Você vai tirar a merda que está atrapalhando...?

— Foda-se... eu vou...

Kyley gemeu quando sua ereção pulou do vão aberto nas calças largas dele, Raven olhou de lado analisando e sentiu a boca encher de água com vontade de chupar o pau lindo de seu namorado.

O ruivo rapidamente puxou uma embalagem do bolso frontal e abriu com os dentes, Raven se mexeu contorcendo-se um pouco quando as pernas de Kyley se afastaram.

— Só vou colocar isso aqui...

Os olhos verdes brilharam encarando Raven e eles trocaram um sorriso secreto.

Assim que o preservativo foi escorregado através da ereção do ruivo, ele puxou Raven para o seu colo e alinhou a cabeça do pênis com a entrada do moreno.

Raven mordeu os lábios e jogou a cabeça para trás, a nuca ficou ao alcance dos lábios de Kyley enquanto o ruivo se afundava no calor desesperador do moreno.

— Owww, poooorra...

— Ahhhhh... Kye... deus...

Kyley afastou as nádegas permitindo que seu pênis ultrapassasse todas as barreiras, o calor de Raven era esmagador, Kyley sabia que estava gemendo um pouco alto e se não se controlasse acabaria por chamar a atenção, em Seaside Park um casal transando no colo em uma boate à noite era visto como algo normal, mas aqui na cidadezinha de cu de mundo, os puritanos fariam um grande escândalo caso notassem, então ele mordeu os lábios e se deixou perder no aperto de Raven.

—Jesus, Kye...

A voz grave de Raven chegou como um catalisador nos ouvidos de Kyley e o ruivo lambeu o pescoço bonito, Raven ronronou.

Kyley empurrou para frente a parte de baixo das costas de Raven e tocou com seu membro já revestido na entrada do moreno, ele escorregou com extrema facilidade, ambos gemeram um pouco alto demais e_ Kyley estava prestes a deixar uma marca nele quando ouviu a voz sarcástica do amigo do moreno._

Pete lançou um olhar gelado para os dois.

— Sim, é doloroso e terrível, mas calem a boca, quero ouvir o que o Michael escreveu até o fim. — O gótico rodou a franja tingida e olhou para a frente outra vez.

Kyley terminou de se encaixar, Raven sentiu-se tão cheio dele que era uma tortura abismal, o ruivo então parou, ele não se moveu, Raven tentou girar os quadris, mas Kyley o segurou com força pela cintura.

— Não.

O ruivo falou contido, o sussurro rastejou como uma cera quente do pescoço para o corpo inteiro de Raven, Kyley o segurou novamente, evitando que o moreno se impulsionasse, parecia fazer uma força incomum.

— Kye...

Raven falou entredentes, ele estava longe de implorar por qualquer merda, se era isso que Kyley queria, não ia acontecer...

— Por Abraão, Stan... você está tão quente... tão apertado em torno de mim... eu estava com tantas saudades... sabe o quanto eu sonhei em estar aqui, dentro de você, apreciando a sua companhia, o seu corpo, seu calor... — O ruivo murmurou um pouco acima de um sussurro. — Sabe o quanto eu esperei para estar rodeado do seu _amor_?

A declaração afundou dentro do moreno e Raven apertou o ursinho em seu colo, tentando evitar a humilhação que seria se sua ereção tocasse o brinquedo.

— Kye... tem pessoas aqui, maldição.

— Mas estou desesperado...

Os lábios de Kyley desceram em seu pescoço, e Raven deixou um gemido trêmulo escapar, o membro de Kyley vibrou dentro dele.

Firkle lançou um olhar irritado para trás, mas de sua perspectiva só o que ele via eram dois posers repugnantemente apaixonados, agindo como dois personagens de séries adolescentes, se beijando e trocando segredinhos, o gótico mais novo achou a representação de afeto nojenta.

Ignorando o olhar de desprezo de Firkle, Kyley passou as mãos pela cintura de Raven, subindo pela barriga e peito dele, encontrando seus mamilos, ele os tocou e o moreno mordeu os lábios com força para não gritar, seu pênis sacudiu quando o ruivo o beijou no pescoço novamente.

A voz de Michael desapareceu e a música voltou a tocar mais alta, o escuro aumentou e Kyley começou a espalhar beijos e mordidas de forma mais desleixada no pescoço de Raven, mas sem mover um milímetro dentro do moreno, uma atividade lancinante que durou muitos minutos.

— Eu vou gozar se você continuar se contendo assim... Jesus, Kye...

— Ahhhh... é justamente o que eu quero, amor... Goze sem se tocar, Stan... goze enquanto eu te preencho com meu pau... sem me mover, só te preenchendo, só reivindicando tudo pra mim...

Raven apertou o ursinho com as mãos, seu pênis pulsava exigindo atenção, porém as mãos de Kyley estavam ocupadas apertando seus mamilos, a boca do ruivo mordeu-o com um pouco mais de vontade, e então Raven não resistiu e se empurrou só um pouco em busca de atrito.

A música em torno deles estava fazendo a mente de Raven ficar desbotada com desejo, o medo de alguém apanhá-los e a vergonha de estar com as calças arriadas até as canelas, a nudez da cintura para baixo escondida debaixo da mesa... tudo fazia a cabeça dele rodopiar, o coração batendo tão forte em seu peito que ele estava um pouco impressionado que ninguém estivesse ouvindo.

Eles não responderam nada quando Pete se afastou dizendo qualquer coisa, Michael e Henrietta voltaram, e sentaram-se também de costas para eles, Kyley estava tão ocupado se fartando do gosto e do calor de Raven que não viu quando Firkle saiu acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos roxos e dentes postiços.

Henrietta e Michael conversavam ao pé da orelha e Raven fincou as unhas negras no ursinho de pelúcia e afastou os joelhos, seus testículos a ponto de explodir, ele queria se inclinar contra a mesa, mas Kyley o segurou firme para que o moreno não se movesse, mesmo quando o corpo de Raven começou a convulsionar silenciosamente, cordas de esperma pulavam da ponta do pênis dele e caíam no chão, mas nenhum deles estava assistindo.

Kyley apertou com força um mamilo de Raven na ponta dos dedos, com a outra mão firmou a cintura do moreno, apenas com a força dos espasmos quietos de Raven Kyley começou a montar seu próprio orgasmo, ele apertou a pele debaixo da orelha do moreno com seus dentes muito brancos, até que seu corpo parasse de sacudir.

Eles ficaram em silêncio tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos, e não viram quando Michael ergueu uma peça de cetim na mão e mostrou a Henrietta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando a noite chegou ao fim, Raven caminhava em direção a seu apartamento, ele girava a bengala na mão, estava estupidamente alerta depois de tomar café com energético, Kyley por sua vez, mesmo sem ter tomado nada além de um drink de bebida energética com gengibre e coca zero, parecia ainda mais alerta que o moreno.

Kyley jogou um olhar guloso para o Raven, o puxando para si apertando os peitos deles juntos, o ruivo não estava satisfeito ainda e queria tocar mais e mais seu namorado lindo.

— Eu vou te foder tão duro... — Kyley falou no ouvido de Raven, os dentes pairaram sobre a jugular do moreno, o cheiro de pinho que Raven exalava o embriagando.

Raven jogou um olhar faminto por cima do ombro quando Kyle rodou os braços em torno de sua cintura, o membro do ruivo latejou contra a ereção do namorado.

— Então você continua prometendo...

As luzes brilharam um pouco longe deles, os amigos de Raven estavam caminhando logo atrás deles, distraídos demais debatendo os poemas sobre escuridão e sofrimentos, e Kyley desceu os dedos pela lateral do corpo do moreno.

— Você está tão louco por mim, não está...? — Kyley brincou.

Raven sorriu, ele não ia implorar, mas mentir também era tão conformista.

— Ficar repetindo isso não vai me satisfazer.

Kyley entendeu isso como um desafio e alegremente teria respondido, mas Raven rodou os braços sobre seus ombros, e a boca deliciosa do moreno apertou-se contra a dele, eliminando a capacidade de pensar, seu peito tão cheio de amor que o ruivo achou que explodiria.

Quando Raven se afastou, Kyley o observou com ardentes olhos esmeraldas.

— Feliz aniversário, _Stan_...

Raven o beijou novamente, era estranho pensar que encontrou esse cara, que pertencia ao outro lado do país, ao acaso em sua cidadezinha das montanhas

— Você foi o meu melhor presente, Kye... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, eu me diverti muito!!
> 
> AGORA COMENTEM!!  
Eu vivo para ler comentários!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> A 1ª parte dessa fic, onde conta como eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram: "Niilismo, Cinismo, Sarcasmo e Orgasmo"  
e também é parte da série Gothic Verse!
> 
> No próximo capítulo, Raven recebe seu presente de aniversário em pleno sarau, e novamente, Kyley não para de surpreender... e a pornografia também não, tenham isso em mente se continuarem a leitura.
> 
> AGORA DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
